


Rumours

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Cassandra hates gossiping





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I've been meaning to write a story about my male Trevelyan and Cassandra for quite a while and now, I finally have.  
> Thank you to whoever decides to read this.

Gossip. If there was one thing in all of Thedas that Cassandra hated more than a literal tear in the fabric of reality, it was the gaggles of nobility and their insufferable gossiping. They seemed to have come out of the Fade themselves with how quickly and quietly they took over Skyhold. Cassandra had seen many good men and women tackle hideous monsters and horrible creatures; only to get torn to shreds by those silver tongued serpents and it irked her. She was always expected to partake in it back home in Nevarra, but she had pledged to herself long ago that she would sooner fall on her sword than to join their ranks. Maybe she was overreacting a little?

Information was power in all regards. With enough knowledge one could pull the strings of any King, Queen, Duke, Baron, or even the Divine. Orlesians revelled in it back at home; playing their ‘Game’ and only caring about coming out on top. Cassandra had many ‘conversations’ with Vivienne about it and almost every time it had to be broken up before too much damage had been done. It was fair to say that it wasn’t any rumour that the Lady Seeker and the Madame de Fer didn’t get along.

Cassandra had some time off. It wasn’t as uncommon nowadays, so she decided to grab her novel and relax in the Main Hall of Skyhold. Reading by firelight had always been her favourite way to relax; no amount of feather pillows and softest silks could compare in her opinion. Varric was in his usual space, tinkering with Bianca but they had become more cordial as of late. Varric had the ability of making friends with anyone and because he could now call the Inquisitor amongst his friends, it meant that Cassandra began seeing him more and more frequently. Although it wasn’t just that.

On their last outing North, they had been ambushed by the Avaar and Cassandra had been tackled to the ground by some mountain of a man. He seemed even bigger than Iron Bull, but Cassandra was still able to hold him back for a while. At one point, he had given her a swift right hook to the side of the head and her mind and vision went fuzzy. The quarrel was quickly heading in his advantage when he suddenly froze and hit the ground, dead. Cassandra woke up some time later in a camp infirmary with her head tightly bound in linens. It turned out that Varric had shot the Avaar dead. Cassandra was thankful and the Inquisitor was happy that some of his closest friends and allies were finally getting along.

Speaking of the Inquisitor, Victor Trevelyan had the sharpest tongue of them all. He could take anyone apart without unsheathing his dual daggers and Cassandra couldn’t help but be impressed by it. Victor never spoke bad about people, he was straight forward and clear with his intentions. Not everyone could speak down to the empress of Orlais and get away with it. He didn’t plot and scheme, he simply acted. He was a doer and a thinker and Cassandra loved that.

Seemingly out of the shadows, Victor sat beside her on the couch. Casting a quick glance in his direction, Cassandra went back to her book. It usually terrified people how Victor would walk out of the shadows, but Cassandra was used to it. He was the best rogue she had ever met. She was certain that he might even have a chance at outdoing the infamous Lady Nightingale. Despite them being dear friends, Cassandra would love to see them compete.

“So, did you hear the latest news?”

Cassandra closed her book and laid it down on her lap, giving Victor her undivided attention.

“And what would that be?”

“Supposedly I’m sleeping with someone.”

Varric almost dropped Bianca on the table and crept over closer. For the most part, Cassandra’s features hadn’t flinched, but Victor noticed her eyes widening slightly.

“And where did that come from?”

“I don’t know. Supposedly Josephine overheard some Orlesian women talking about it. They heard it from one of the cleaners that noticed a lot of noise coming from my quarters. A ‘sensual melody’ I think she said…”

Varric couldn’t help but laugh but quickly stopped when Cassandra suddenly glared at him.

“Ya know? I’m pretty certain that I hear someone calling me outside….”

Varric left and Cassandra buried her head in her hands.

“Damn it. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly to that. Varric is unusually good at finding out the story to things. He’s probably put it together already.”

“What’s wrong Cass? I mean _I am_ and  is there really something wrong with someone sleeping with their _wife_?”

Cassandra slapped her hand over Victor’s mouth and quickly looked around. Realising that they were pretty much alone, Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Victor before she slowly took down her hands.

“Victor, I love you, but can you please mind what you say? I thought we were keeping it quiet? What if Varric heard you?”

“Oh, Varric knows.”

Cassandra’s eyes ignited as she glared at Victor again. Cassandra had been known to reduce hardened criminals to babbling children with her intimidation, but Victor was unfazed.

“What was that?”

“The whole inner circle knows the news. I mean they kind of need to? And anyway, why else do you think Leliana gave you that small bouquet of roses?”

“I did find that a little strange, but could you not have told me that you were telling the other’s? And if that ‘Madame de Fer knows then I’m almost certain that Emperor Gaspard and the rest of the Orlesian court does as well.”

“If I could, I’d climb to the very top of Skyhold and proclaim that we were married. I hate seeing people staring at you.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Cassandra. Cassandra took a quick look around the room.

“There’s no one around. Remember that huge shipment of fireworks we confiscated? I gave them all to Sera to do some air display outside. That way, we have the whole hall to ourselves for a little while.”

“To do what?”

“This.”

Victor turned his head as he leaned in close and captured Cassandra’s lips in a sweet kiss. There was no rush, no probing or gripping of clothes; just two people deeply in love with one another. After a moment, they broke apart and laid their foreheads against one another. Looking into each other’s eyes, Victor saw that familiar burning passion in Cassandra’s eyes.

“How about we go upstairs and give them a real reason to spread rumours?”

“I’m right behind you, My Lady.”


End file.
